


Queerplatonic Shipweek Stuff!

by AMegaSadNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Dancing, Fluff, Gay dancing, Gen, I've never made a multichapter story on ao3 and I am Struggling Like Crazy jfjsjc, Just guys being dudes jdjx, M/M, No more fluff it's time for angst and hurt feelings, Stargazing, Yelling, queerplatonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegaSadNerd/pseuds/AMegaSadNerd
Summary: Rarepair stuff but it's all queerplatonic uwu
Relationships: Crerror, Cross/Error, Cross/Geno, Geno/Cross, Ink/Nightmare, Inkmare - Relationship, Nightmare/Ink, Vantablack - Relationship, Xeno - Relationship, error/cross
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Dancing: Geno/Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing: Geno/Cross!! Funky gays go from vibing, to goofy dancing, to playful dancing, to gay dancing!

Dancing: Geno/Cross!! Funky gays go from vibing, to goofy dancing, to playful dancing, to gay dancing!

In a world where humans won the war, in a world where monsters broke free, in a world where they can finally live in harmony, two skeletons could happily sit on the frozen grass while the snow gently fell onto their bones. They could laugh and talk and smile at each other for hours, and nothing could stop that. Not even the freezing cold night, both knew to come prepared. 

One skeleton, Cross, had brought his extra comfy jacket, the brim of the hood coated in a soft fluff to keep his head and neck warm. He brought his gloves crocheted by his partner, a beautiful deep purple, some long and thick jeans, and a ridiculously long black and white scarf. Cross' partner kept joking about how he could practically blend in with the snow at this point!

The other skeleton, Geno, hadn't prepared as much as Cross but did have his warm red scarf, his fluffy brown boots, his white jacket, the faint red stain of a wound that was forever bleeding still visible. He had decided to keep wearing shorts, his reason being he still had some DT in him and he should be able to withstand the cold. Now, only an hour after such a bold claim, Cross felt almost smug as Geno began to shiver from the freezing temperature around them.

Now, though, they were debating on the pros and cons of getting a bird. 

"No! Cross, listen, not all of them are big and scary! Some are stupidly cute! I've seen them in videos everywhere, they can even sing and dance!!" Geno exclaimed, waving his hands frantically with every sentence. Cross chuckled and shook his head. "Geno, if we got a bird that could sing and dance, I will not be held responsible when it starts singing at the dead of night and wakes you up." Geno gave an overdramatic gasp, throwing his hand over his SOUL. 

"Well, then we can just teach them to dance! That can't wake you up at _'the dead of night'!_ " The smaller used air quotes when using Cross' words, making the taller laugh. "And how, exactly, do birds dance?" Cross asked, resting his chin on his fist as a lazy grin spread across his face. Geno paused, taking a couple of seconds to wiggle a little where he sat. Eventually, he perked up. "Like! This!!" 

Without warning, Geno stood up and took a couple of steps back, put his arms behind his back, and leaned toward just ever so slightly. Then, being the absolute goof he was, Geno began to move his head in circles and wiggled. "This is me, this is a bird. This is how a bird dances." Geno stated proudly, a joyful grin that clearly held back a laugh adorning the short skeleton's face. Cross stared in surprise for a moment before covering his mouth and laughing. "That's it? That's how a bird dances??" Cross threw his head back, shoulders bouncing as he laughed. 

Geno threw his hands above his head and made a stunned sound. "Well, now you know! In fact, I bet you can't dance nearly as great as I just did! Or, as birds do, I guess?" Cross snorted and put his hands over his face. "Holy shit, Geno, you're such a dork." "Hey!!" This time, they both shared a moment to giggle and laugh. Cross' cheeks glowed a light purple and Geno's a bright red, both from the pure happiness of the moment and from the cold.

After a minute or two, they were finally able to calm down enough to not descend into giggles and chuckles just by looking at each other. "Heh… You said you think I couldn't dance better than a bird?" Cross piped up, giving his partner an expectant look. Geno smirked. "I _know_ you can't." The taller skeleton hummed and slowly began to stand, snow falling off him as he stretched. "Well, let's find out if your bold words are true, shall we?" Cross stared down a Geno, his eye flaring with that gorgeous purple magic. Geno smirked up at his partner.

Soon, the two were blasting music from Cross' phone and dancing to the beat with joy. Snow was kicked up with dramatic spins, bones were popped with splits, and cheers of encouragement were shared amongst the two. Geno had once split and then curved his spine to where his skull nearly touched the ground. "How are that flexible?!" Cross gaped, a shocked laugh lacing his voice. Geno chuckled and quickly stood up. "I'm flexible? Weren't you the one who was a royal guard at one point?" Cross rolled his eyes, playfully shoving his partner. 

"C'mon, I'm rusty!" 

"Just admit you're a bad dancer!"

"Never!!"

At least half an hour passed, and, in an attempt to outdo each other, they both threw themselves into the snow with a dash of something dramatic with the fall. The song that had played slowly came to a close, and all that was left was the loud sound of their breathing. Their chests stung from the cold, but it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered except for each other right now.

An ad played and Geno groaned loudly, bringing a wheezy chuckle from his partner. "One more song?" Cross asked, getting a long and drawn out yeah from the smaller skeleton. Cross stared at the search bar, thinking of a good last song. He couldn't take any more pop or hip hop, and he doubted Geno could either. Something more mellow maybe? … Cross knew what to choose.

In a matter of seconds, a jazzy tune and a chorus began to emit from the speaker of Cross' phone. Cross hoisted himself up with a huff and walked up to his beloved, who was still half-buried in the snow. " _Put your head on my shoulder~_ " The singer began, and Geno let out a weak laugh. "You cheesy gay." Cross snorted and rolled his eyes, offering a hand to the short skeleton, which Geno happily took. "You like me, so you're a cheesy gay as well." Geno let out a breathy chuckle as his loveable dork helped him out of his snow prison.

"No complaints there." Geno breathed, putting his other hand on Cross' shoulder and his head against his chest. Cross wrapped his arms around Geno's waist and slowly waltzed, the cold if the snow forgotten as the warmth of their SOULs fueled each other. "I can't believe I fell for a sappy himbo like you." "Ptff– Well I'm glad you did." Cross pressed a kiss to Geno's forehead. 

"I love you, sweetheart." 

"You forgot to say no romo."

A long sigh. "I love you, sweetheart, _no romo_."

"Hehe, I love you too, honey, no romo."


	2. Stargazing: Ink/Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing: Ink/Nightmare. Rainbow gay is sad and has a soul so goth gay takes him home for fluff and realistic stars.

Ink stared down at the glowing heart in his hands. He was shaking, his bones cold and warm simultaneously. His eyes were frantically shifting through shapes, but none of them were influenced by his paints. The little colored vials were a foot or two away from the protector. Some were broken, some were spilled, and some were empty. None of them were full.

Ink had thought he had just accidentally taken a wrong paint or two today and that's why he was reacting differently; why his chest felt heavier. But when had gone to visit Dream in his home, the guardian had gasped. "Ink?!" He had yelled, his hands covering his mouth. The artist was confused as Dream suddenly wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug, congratulating him and asking him how he did it. "Did what?" Ink asked, and he immediately got his answer. Dream put over his chest and summoned a SOUL. His SOUL. Ink's SOUL.

"Look at that! It's in perfect condition! How did you do it?" Dream looked down at Ink in wonder, but quickly snuffed his excitement when he saw the conflicting expression on the smaller's face. His emotions were a mess, confusion, joy, frustration, and grief. "Ink..?" "Dream… I want the SOUL back." Dream flinched at Ink's tone, low and dangerous. "Did you not know–" Before Dream could finish, Ink grabbed his SOUL and rushed outside, swiping his brush on the ground and jumping through. 

And now, as he sat in the Doodle sphere, as tears began to slowly spill down Ink's cheeks, he realized he hated not having control of his emotions. He hates that his paints taste like chemicals now, he hated that this SOUL was given to him without any warning, and he hated that–!

"Well, this isn't something you see every day."

Ink inhaled sharply and nearly snapped his neck with how fast he turned to look at the other skeleton. "Nightmare, you–" "Shouldn't be here? Yes, I know, but I can't help it when my little splotch suddenly has authentic feelings." Nightmare kneeled in front of Ink, quickly spotting the soul poorly hidden in his hands. "And who did you steal that from?" Nightmare teased, but the guilt and sorrow that radiated off Ink were enough to tell Nightmare now wasn't the time.

"I-I didn't, it just popped up! I didn't realize that it was even here until a few minutes ago, but I look back now and it should have been obvious but–" Nightmare cut off Ink's worried rambling with a light touch to his cheek. Tears pinpricked the corner of the protector's sockets, an inky black instead of the usual color of his emotions. "Hush, Ink, you're stressing yourself out." Ink looked down, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "... Here, why don't we do something to calm you down, okay?" Nightmare suggested gently, offering his hand to the little skeleton.

Ink stared at the hand as if it were a feral beast ready to strike. Slowly, but surely, he put his hand into Nightmare's. The fallen guardian hoisted the little artist up and held him close as they walked through a portal. The sound of crickets and cicadas instantly greeted the two skeletons, the grass tickling Ink's bare feet. A large, ominous castle towered in front of them, a few windows faintly lit up. The deep blue night sky spread out above them, the bright stars lightly pinpricking the endless abyss above. 

Ink looked over at Nightmare, eyelights shifting nervously. "Why..?" "Hush, just wait." Nightmare murmured. So Ink listened. He stayed quiet as Nightmare led him into the castle, through the dark hallways with paintings and tapestries neatly draped across the wall. Fancy and dramatic sconces were placed between the displays, casting a warm glow across the couple's bones. They trekked up spiral staircases, passed guards, and opened a couple of secret shortcuts in the walls. Nightmare could feel the exhaustion coming off Ink and sighed. "Just a moment longer, my Colorburst. We're almost there."

Ink hummed weakly in response, his other hand holding his SOUL to his chest. It was warm, much warmer than the protector would have expected a SOUL to be. It was strangely comforting, to listen to it beat as he was lead to this mystery location. Soon, they came to a short set of stairs, an old wooden door at the top. “We’re here.” Nightmare announced as he opened the door. The two slowly stepped through and the gentle, chilly wind brushed against their bones. A smooth, stone balcony spread out in front of them, a pillared railing lining the edges. A couple of padded stone benches were on either side of the door, a blackened plant next to them.

“Night… Why are we here?” Ink asked quietly, focusing on the faint pulses of his SOUL. Nightmare breathed and rested his arms against the smooth stone of the railing, head tilted up at the sky. “Ink, when I was little, I used to stargaze.” The protector was immediately listening. It wasn’t often his favorite little Nightlight would open up about his past. “I would sit under the tree and stare up at the moon and stars as many nights possible. I’d memorize the patterns and write them down in a small notebook that… someone gave me. I made my own constellations, I made stories for them, and… It was calming. 

“It helped me calm down, whether I was infuriated or depressed or simply not feeling like myself! There was only one thing that rivaled it but… That’s not really an option now. So, I come out here and I look at these stars. And I hoped that… If stargazing helped me when I was young, that maybe it could help you as well.” Nightmare’s glowing, teal eye stared at Ink’s rapidly shifting eyelights. The protector could feel his SOUL beating rapidly, his own emotions a scrambled mess to himself. He felt jittery, like smiling and bouncing and hugging this absolute sweetheart in front of him till his bones popped! But, at the same time, he felt like crying. Crying from how much Nightmare cared, crying from his story, just crying from the overwhelming emotions of the moment.

And while Ink may be struggling to understand what he’s feeling, Nightmare already knew his emotions. He felt his emotions swirling around as one, big, happy mess. The joy, the care, and the faintest bit of heartache. It hurt Nightmare, but barely. He'd grown used to the artificial positivity that Ink used to give off. "Thank you, Nightmare…" Ink whispered, standing next to Nightmare on the balcony and staring at the twinkling stars above. "Why not OuterTale, though? That place is a go-to for stargazing."

Nightmare scoffed, giving Ink an almost offended look. "OuterTale? Really? That place is so exaggerated! It's all too bright and colorful. Sometimes, my little splotch, it's best to stick to the real stars." Nightmare vaguely motioned to the sky and Ink looked up. He… supposed Nightmare was right. The sky may have only been one consistent color all the way around, but it looked nice. The stars weren't as vibrant and shining, some barely noticeable. It didn't cast light down, it wasn't colorful, and it wasn't very ideal but…

Ink looked over at Nightmare and saw how the night sky reflected in his eyes, his eyelight almost seeming to be in the shape of a star. Ink hummed and leaned his head against Nightmare's arm. He'll never know why the creators only decided to give him a soul now, or why they'll have moments where they want him to suffer, but he can at least thank them for bringing someone as sweet and caring as Nightmare into his life. 

"Thank you, veilleuse." Ink murmured. "Anything for you, mi pequeño calamar arcoiris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I was originally going to do Template x Error for this when I realized I don't know Template's character enough to write him and that I wanted to give Ink a soul so,,, jfjsjcf yeah


	3. Cutting Words: Cross/Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutting Words: Cross/Error. Some things can’t simply be forgiven and forgotten.

Cross nervously fiddled with the ends of his sleeves, twisting and tugging at them in an attempt to distract himself. He planned to surprise Error, one of his QPPs, with some chocolate and a single black and blue rose. It was cheesy and very sappy, most definitely, but Cross had seen the rose when he was visiting some stray AUs that aren’t that well known and he _had_ to give it to his favorite glitch. He tossed in a chocolate bar since a flower alone would just be too awkward for the tall skeleton. Who gets cuddles out of just a flower, anyway?

So, now he waited in the Anti-Void, keeping his attention on the dark fluff inside the thick fabric. He knew that Error would come back from OuterTale sometime soon. He had learned his schedule by now, but it was almost unintentional. He just began noting the general times that he’d start and end things, leave and come back, all that jazz. Cross thinks he should’ve just visited Error in OuterTale instead of sitting in the never-ending white hellscape. But there’s no point in going now, is there? Not when he’ll be back so soon! 

Any second now…

Cross looked around, flinching at the blinding white. Only the blue strings above reminded him of where he was. Puppet’s hung from strings, SOULs dangled around, the white stretched on. Error wasn’t here. Has something happened? Was there a fight he wasn’t aware of? He needs to check. What if one of the Stars’ ambushed him? He’s strong, but what if it was him? Cross knows what that so-called protector could do. Is Error hurt right now? Is he expecting him to come and save him? Cross scrambled up, his gifts left forgotten on the floor of the Anti-Void. The worry filled skeleton opened a portal to the galaxy AU, rushing to Error’s favorite spot. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay-_

“Error! Thank god, you’re-” Both heads turned to Cross. Error’s sockets were blown wide, staring at Cross with an expression that screamed _‘I fucked up.’_ Ink was standing next to Error, who was sitting on the floor, his head resting on his arms which were propped up against Error’s shoulder. Ink blinked once, twice, and then snorted. “Well, this is interesting.” Cross flinched. He hated that voice. He hated that stupid smug grin that crept onto his _fucking_ face. “Cross, please, don’t assume anything yet.” Error started slowly, standing up cautiously. 

Cross stepped back, his eyes trained on the artist. He shook his head slowly, words unable to come out of his mouth. “Cross, look at me-” “Glitchy, calm down, he’s just a little shell shocked!” Cross snapped. “Glitchy? He calls you _Glitchy???_ ” Cross felt sick. His face was flushing from his growing rage, his fists clenched tightly. He felt ridiculous for getting this mad but… But that was _Ink_! The bastard that ruined his life! And he thinks he can just sit here and chat and call him cute nicknames?! 

“It’s not like I have a choice in what he calls me!” Error objected. Ink stared at the two, slowly backing away. He may not be the best when it comes to emotions, but he can tell when a fight is about to happen. "How long have you been here? Just, _sitting with him?!_ " Cross cried, frantically motioning Ink. Error opened his mouth, stuttering and struggling to form a sentence. Cross couldn't help it when the first tear fell from his sockets.

Eventually, Error huffed and started to say something else, something about he can explain what's happening but Cross was quick to cut him off. "You don't need to, I took one look, that's enough of an explanation!" "Would you shut up and fucking _listen_?!" Error practically screamed, glaring harshly at the shorter skeleton. "He had only arrived _minutes_ ago and I was about to leave! He was trying to be slick and dig into our life and that's why he's been using those stupid nicknames!

"Is that a good enough explanation for you, dumbass?!" Cross huffed and hiccuped, enough frustration and hurt bubbling inside him to make a feast for Nightmare. The two glared at each other, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Ink watched on with interest. Cross wanted to scream and shout, say that he should've left the moment that soulless bastard showed up! But he couldn't. Instead, he could only mutter a strained: "Fuck you."

Ink gasped and Error flinched. "What did you say?" Error's voice was low and dangerous, his socket twitching every once in a while. Cross took a few steps forward, looking Error directly in the eyes. "You heard me. _Fuck. You._ " It was almost a whisper, a breath weakly carried across the wild. But it seemed as if the entire Universe heard. Error's hands twitched, the urge to pull at his strings and send them flying at Cross was only subsided by the fact that they were close. A part of him hoped this would be the last argument they had of this severity.

"You _bastard_. Fuck you? Really? FUCK YOU?! I've explained myself after your little hissy fit and you say _that_? How thick is your god damned skull?!" Error couldn't help it as he screamed at Cross, everything just seemed to pour out. A small spill eventually to twist into a raging tsunami. "You were being buddy-buddy with the ONE PERSON I hate in this Multiverse, Error!" The glitch's soul ached when he heard his name being screamed with such rage. Everything felt cold, his mind racing, his soul beating in his ears.

"He was standing closer than you have ever been comfortable with strangers, so he gets some sort of special pass or something?! _Like he didn't use you like a damned toy too?!_ " Cross stepped closer, seeming to tower over the glitched skeleton. His teeth were bared, fangs seeming much more threatening now. He couldn't tell if Cross was shaking if that was his rapidly blurring vision. "Where the hell are you pulling this from?! Were you _stalking_ us or something? Otherwise how the hell would you know that we were all _'buddy-buddy'?!_ "

Cross has never looked more like a threat to Error before. "I saw only a second of what was happening but that's enough for me! Ink is our enemy, Error, you realize that, do you not?!" Ink snorted in the background, making the situation so much worse. "I am well aware, Cross–" "Then what the hell is this?!" Error snapped.

It was all a blur as it happened, but if Error were to talk about it in the future he could explain it in excruciating detail. His strings flew everywhere, but he had little to no control over them. They tangled and wrapped around Cross' limbs, keeping him in place. The fear that clouded the short skeleton's eyed would have hurt the glitch at any other time, but not now. Error hoisted himself up so that the two were face to face. And he _screamed_. 

"WOULD YOU _LISTEN_ TO YOURSELF FOR ONCE?! I'VE BEEN _NOTHING_ BUT HONEST WITH YOU AND I GET WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, BUT _FOR FUCKS SAKE_ , CROSS!!! IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE COTTON FOR BRAINS YOU'D REALIZE HE WAS AT LEAST HALF A FOOT AWAY FROM ME!!! THAT'S _FURTHER_ AWAY THAN I LET STRANGERS!!! GOD, NO WONDER YOU BELIEVED THAT STUPID FUCKING KID FROM YOUR UNIVERSE, YOU'RE A _GENUINE FUCKING IDIOT!!!!!_ "

Everything seemed to stop. Error's soul stopped beating so loud, the usual quiet ambiance of the area around the was silenced, and Cross was horrifyingly quiet. Even Ink seemed shocked at what Error said. Error's soul was hurting and twisting, the tears that began to form at the corners of Cross' sockets only making it worse. Error's strings slowly retreated, falling limp and dissipating. The glitch reached out for Cross, a faint sliver of something hopeful screaming that it was okay and that Cross understood. He knew he didn't mean that, right?

"Cross, I-I didn't–" Before he could even finish his sentence he felt something hit his cheek and the sharp, stinging pain that followed after. Did… did Cross just..?! " _I don't want to see your face ever again._ " The shorter skeleton hissed before he turned on his heel and stormed off. Ink looked at Error expectantly, eyelights shifting curiously. "Error? You okay?" The glitch turned to look at Ink, but his vision was clouding with ERROR signs much too fast. With what energy he had left, he opened a portal to the anti-void and stepped in, unable to stay in that area any longer.

The last thing he saw before he crashed was the forgotten chocolate and rose on the floor.


End file.
